User blog:SonEjemplos/Ruche - The Living Hive (WIP)
Lore: Ruche was once a normal girl. She frolocked amongst the flowers, dressed up, let her childish innocence be her guide. However, one day, a great illness befell her. No one is able to place when, or why, this had ever happened. A rumor had been around for awhile about a powerful mage who had thrived in the suffering of others, but no name or face could be placed, but this was Ruche's parents only lead. One day, they left to persue the wrongdoer of their daughter. Ruche, being practically lifeless, laid in her bed until they returned. When they had returned, Ruche was completely well, but small holes could be seen in her skin, bugs flying in and out of her body. She seemed largely unworried, and was even confused when they stared at her oddly. The bugs inside her listen to her commands, and will do her bidding as she pleases. "A strange specimen this girl is. Much studying is to be done!" - Lauri (you'll see and stuff) Appearance: That of a late-teenage girl. However, her skin is slightly green-ish in tone and her hair is frayed and knotty. She has light green eyes and wears a holey tunic-esque shirt that is green and brown in an psuedo-African design pattern. This falls just below her knees, covering a majority of her skin. Its sleeves are torn. Her hair is brown. Attack type: Ranged Tags: pusher, ranged Health: 30/100 Attack: 20/100 Spells: 70/100 Diffuculty: 70/100 Ruche is no longer tanky. If you saw this before I overhauled her, then yeah. She is now squishy. U: Innate: Protect the Queen!: When Ruche falls below 10% health, she will be completely invulnerable for 3 seconds while her bugs protect her. This will have a cooldown. This will proc if she goes from a certain percentage and jumps all the way down to dead. However, it will leave her at 1 health. OR Mosquito Thirst: Ruche has an innate 5/7/9% spell vamp and life steal. OLD Innate possibility: Lady of the Flies For every monster, aligned or neutral, around Ruche, she gains increased life and mana regeneration to a cap. The strength of the monsters will be taken into account depending on how much is added per monster. (I couldn't really help but think this seemed kind of dumb. If she were to be jungling, then sure. But now that I take a close look at her abilities, she won't really be the best jungler.) OLD Innate possibility: Hivemind: Nearby allies gain an increased mana regeneration. (This felt really out of place. It'd probably be a decent thing on a support type champion, but it felt just... out of place on Ruche) OLD Innate possibility As One: When a nearby ally falls below 30% health, 60% of incoming damage is taken by Ruche instead. (This also felt pretty out of place. It'd be an amazing passive on a tanky support, but Ruche is only a slightly tanky damage dealer.) (cannot decide) Q: Attack Wave Ruche shoots out her bugs in a cone, dealing immediate damage scaling on AP. It deals immediate physical damage, and leaves a persisting effect that deals magic damage for 5 seconds, also scaling on AP. This persisting damage is doubled on minions and monsters. If the target is inflicted with honey, the immediate damage does an extra 10% damage, and the persisting effect lasts for an extra 2 seconds (regardless of how long honey lasts) W: Poison Stinger Active: Ruche shoots a stinger at the targeted enemy champion. The champion hit takes immediate magical damage that scales off of AP and a persisting poison effect is applied which also scales off of AP that lasts for 3 seconds. If the enemy is inflicted with honey, they are also blinded and the immediate damage does an extra 5% damage while the poison lasts an 2 extra seconds (regardless of how long honey lasts) OLD Passive: Ruche's basic attacks apply a poison state for 2 seconds. This does not stack, only refreshes with each hit. If honey is applied, the poison lasts for 3 seconds.) (I realized something, I have 2 spell DoTs. I do NOT need an auto-attack DoT. That's a bit crazy.) OLD W: Command the Swarm Ruche sends a swarm of bugs to a target area, granting vision. If an enemy comes with a certain area of the swarm, they will attack. Dealing a small amount of immediate damage physical that scales off of AD, and applying a damage over time scaling off of AP and deals magical damage, and a very minor slow as they swarm around the enemy for the next 3 seconds. Whilst an enemy is covered in honey, Command the Swarms lasting damage and slow is strengthened and the hive will prioritize honey'd enemies over non-honey'd enemies, going as far as switching their target if they are already aggressing an enemy. Enemies being attacked by a swarm are visible for as long as the effect lasts. (I thought Command the Swarm felt a bit out of place in her kit, since she's kind of a bursty-sustained damage kind of character. A trap, of sorts, felt out of place.) E: Honey Cannon Active: Ruche shoots out a spear skillshot that will connect with the first enemy it hits, dealing an immediate amount of damage that scales off of AP. This leaves a crippling slow for 5 seconds that deteriorates as time goes on (think of Nasus's wither, except backwards). The honey makes all of Ruche's other skills have enhanced effects. Debating whether this should lower resistances or not, might be overkill combined with slow and all her other abilities. OLD Passive: All basic attacks apply a honey state for a single second. While no slow is added, the target still suffers from any extra effects applied relating to honey. Attacking people who are already inflicted with honey by the active will not refresh or lengthen the duration. (Thought that was a bit overkill. Making it so that she can jump in and auto attack people to get her burst to work would take away what skill cap she might have. Without it, her more reliable damage is reliant on a skill-shot, so that people can't just walk up and right click people and yield similar results.) Ult/R: Suffer as I Do Ruche inflicts the targeted enemy with the plague she carries, dealing an immediate amount of damage that scales off of AP, while a persisting percentage amount of damage is applied. Half the immediate damage that will be done to health is also done to mana, while double the percent is done to the mana. If the target is inflicted with honey, the persisting effect lasts an extra 3 seconds, and the immediate damage does 20% extra damage. OLD Passive: Being in the presence of Ruche inflicts people around her with severe disease, causing minor flat damage over time to health and mana that increases with stacks, stacking up to fifteen times. Every time Ruche hits an enemy, three stacks are added. OLD Passive: Being in the presence etc., causing enemies around her to lose an amount of armor + magic resistance that can stack 10 times. When Ruche hits an enemy with a basic attack, 2 stacks are immediately added. OLD Ult/R: (combined with old passives) Ruche releases the plague she carries on all surrounding enemies in an AoE surrounding her. If an enemy has 10 (first passive)/5 (second passive) stacks upon activation, 50% more damage is taken. If the enemy is inflicted with honey upon receiving a stack, it takes three times the amount of time to lose. Additionally, while this skill is on cooldown, stacks are added half as fast and only one is applied immediately on basic attacks. Since I essentially overhauled Ruche from a tanky DPS to a more carry-ish burst with sort of sustained damage, I felt both of these passives to be rather strange if I go with the latter. You don't want your squishy carry to be standing in the middle of the enemy team. This is my first character. I'm not too skilled in the ways of balancing and such, so stats are all left up for grabs and interpretation. I'll update her as it pleases me. I'm bad at skill names. :I They're all cheesy and keep using dumb bug-related terms. but hey, whatever. COMPLETE AND TOTAL OVERHAUL. Made her basically an AP carry now. Soooo yeah. Category:Custom champions